stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiana Seska
in 2371.|actor = Martha Hackett|actorsource = Memoryalpha|species = Cardassian (surgically altered to appear Bajoran)|gender = female|hair = dark blonde|eyes = blue|affiliation = Cardassian Union, Obsidian Order Federation, Starfleet|title = reactor chief|stationed = |occupation = intelligence operative, engineer|rank = chief petty officer|insignia1 = }} ")}} Jiana Seska was female Cardassian active as an operative of the Obsidian Order in the 2370s. ( ; ) Biography Surgically altered to appear Bajoran and taking the cover name Seska Harani, Seska joined the crew of the Maquis raider Val Jean and was aboard when the ship was taken to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker in 2371. Afterwards she was inducted into the crew of and given the post of reactor chief as a chief petty officer. ("Lizard-Women from Another Dimension!", "The Mysterious Case of Neelix's Lungs", " ") On stardate 48642.5 (25 June) Seska, along with B'Elanna Torres, was assigned to handle resupply of Voyager from Sikarian stocks. Upon the crew learning of Sikarian spatial trajector technology, Seska proposed to Jaret Otel that they make a backroom trade of Voyager's library for two trajector cores. The core proved incompatible with Alpha Quadrant technology, but as the ranking officer involved Tuvok shielded her and her compatriots from punishment. ("Factoring Primes") At some point prior to stardate 48658.2 (2 July) Seska transmitted a deliberately sabotaged blueprint for a phaser cannon to the Kazon-Nistrim, hoping to save Voyager and its companion vessel from an encounter. On a subsequent visit to an uninhabited world to gather additional food stocks, Seska entered a cavern looking for edible mushrooms and was attacked by Kazon warriors. Kepa Ayala led a squad to rescue her and she took a phaser shot meant for him. After surgery to repair her injuries, the Doctor and T'Pai realized from her blood type that she had been born Cardassian. Seska fell back on a detail of her cover identity, that she had received a Cardassian bone marrow transplant from a camp guard's wife at age five. She received a blood transfusion from Kerani Ocett of Vetar, but when Voyager was subsequently boarded by the Kazon-Nistrim and sickbay came under attack, Ocett saw her using the Cardassian martial art chakar daran against the Kazon and realized Seska had been professionally trained. Coupled with the Doctor calling her bluff on the bone marrow story, Seska was forced to come clean. Veronica Stadi allowed her to stay aboard Voyager and retain her post as reactor chief under guard. (" ") After an explosion in navigation caused by Crewman Recruit Gerron Enek attempting an unauthorized modification, Tom Paris and Daran Taril discovered that Voyager was drifting off-course. Seska discovered that somebody had edited the code controlling the warp nacelles and suggested planting a tripwire in the computer in case they tried again. ("Setting the Curve") Memorable quotes Ye'phekk maktal kosst amojan ?|Been undercover as a Bajoran for too long.|'Seska' and Lieutenant Lyndsay Ballard ("Setting the Curve")}} External link * Category:Cardassians Category:Obsidian Order personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet chief petty officers Category:USS Voyager (NCC-74656) personnel